


Testimone del tempo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Introspection, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una riflessione di Logan, dopo che ha passato una notte a consolare la piccola Rogue, per lui come una figlia.Song-fic sulla canzone: Ognuno ha il suo racconto di Red Canzian.





	Testimone del tempo

Testimone del tempo

Wolverine guardò Rouge addormentata sul letto accanto a lui, le accarezzò delicatamente i capelli sfiorandoli con la mano. Respirando piano, si voltò verso la finestra, da cui entrava la luce rosata dell’alba.

Da fuori proveniva il profumo di fiori dell’albero.

< Un’altra primavera Victor, quante ne abbiamo vissute? Da quando non ti ho visto più, ne ho incontrate persone a cui volere bene.

Nonostante tutti i miei sbagli, credo di essere soddisfatto di chi sono diventato. Ora sono un insegnante di storia. Chissà se anche tu saresti contento di me >. 

Ascoltava il canto degli uccellini che proveniva ovattato da fuori e il respiro della ragazzina. Fece uscire lentamente gli artigli di osso dalle mani.

< Ho scampato il più grande dei pericoli: l’avvelenamento da vibranio… Ho percorso così tanti chilometri, ma se non fossi tornato da Charles, non lo avrei mai scoperto >. Ghignò e silenziosamente si alzò dal letto.

“Sopravvissuto ancora una volta” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Camminò sul pavimento gelido con i piedi nudi. Aprì la finestra, lasciando che l’aria fresca dell’esterno lo investisse con i suoi profumi. 

Tornò indietro fino al comodino e frugò all’interno del cassetto, controllando che la ragazzina non si destasse.

< Ho passato fin troppo tempo a guardare gli altri confuso, a osservare nel tentativo di capire chi fossi. Ho recuperato i miei ricordi a fatica, sopiti dalle troppe donne perdute. 

Io, testimone del tempo, perdo davvero troppo tempo a pensare. Sono un vagabondo che ha finito per fare una sosta infinita >. 

Tornò alla finestra con un sigaro in bocca e lo accese con un accendino con raffigurata una bandiera americana, in piccolo c’era scritto ‘Ciclope’.

< Chissà cosa stai facendo tu. Ho capito da molto tempo che ogni uomo ha un suo preciso racconto, un suo esclusivo canto del cigno, possiamo dire. Le nostre strade si sono intrecciate, ma non saranno mai una sola.

Starai seguendo il tuo istinto? Ogni volta che mi paravi, mentivi. Ogni volta che ti guardavi intorno, sembravi non vedere niente >. Espirò nuvolette di fumo.

< Avevi ragione quando dicevi che la gente è strana, però… quante volte ti sei guardato allo specchio mentre la mutazione ti cambiava? Io stesso ho atteso fin troppo per capire che stavo diventando un animale, che mi ero perso. Mi guardavo allo specchio e mi raccontavo balle. Se non fosse stato per Bestia, non avrei mai fatto le operazioni di cui avevo bisogno per rimanere me stesso >.

Rougue si svegliò, lo cercò nel letto e alzò la testa, una ciocca bianca le finì davanti al viso.

“Pap… voglio dire… professore, cosa fa?” domandò.

Logan fece una risata rauca.

“Papà va bene, mocciosa” disse.

Rougue indossò i guanti che c’erano sul comodino e lo raggiunse. 

“Scusa se anche questa notte ho voluto dormire con te, ma… sai, quegl’incubi sono continui e…” balbettò.

Logan scrollò le spalle.

“Camera mia è sempre aperta per voi ragazzi” disse con voce roca.

< Anche per coloro che da amici si sono trasformati in bambini da proteggere quando ho stravolto il tempo. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno avrei visto solo una bambina in Jean Grey > pensò.

Rougue si avvicinò a lui e gli sfiorò il braccio con la punta delle dita coperte dai guanti, guardandolo in viso.

“Hai gli occhi arrossati” esalò.

“I miei sono occhi vecchi, bruciati dal vento, mocciosa. A furia di vedere imbrogli, di affrontare fango e cimiteri nascosti in campi di rose, diventano rossi facilmente” rispose Logan.

“Cos…” biascicò la X-man.

“Ti sto prendendo in giro con delle cazzate, ragazzina. Non prestarmi ascolto quando inizio a parlare come un noioso nobile dell’ottocento” disse Logan e le diede un colpetto alla nuca, facendole sfuggire un gemito.

“Anche Ororo dice che ogni tanto lo fai. Non dirmi che stavi piangendo” borbottò la giovane. Giocherellò col piercing che si era fatta al labbro.

Logan negò con la testa.

“Ormai so solo ruggire, ho smesso di piangere da tanto tempo. Questo non vuol dire che non lo abbia fatto. Nella vita ho sbagliato, ho pregato e ho pianto, solo dopo ho capito, ho preso la giusta strada da seguire e ho vinto.

Comunque, piccola impicciona, a cosa sto pensando sono fottuti affari miei” la richiamò. Vide che un po’ di fumo era finito in faccia alla giovane, facendola tossire e spense il sigaro sul davanzale della finestra.   
“Scott dice che pensi alle tue tante mogli” insinuò Rougue.

Logan scosse il capo e si grattò la testa.

“Sono un miracolato d’amore, ho incontrato e sposato le donne migliori di questo mondo, però… no. Non sono mai state un mio rimpianto, nemmeno quando le ho perse. Questo vale persino per le mie amanti… Non prendere esempio, lo saprò se ti darai troppo da fare con i ragazzi” la richiamò Wolverine.

“Allora chi ha il tuo rimpianto?” chiese Rogue, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Un altro testimone del tempo. 

Ora cambiati, tra un’ora devi essere a lezione” rispose Logan, chiudendo la finestra.

 


End file.
